Rhyfelwr y Ddraig
by Lady Laran
Summary: Middle Earth has gone through troubled times before, but it seems now the darkness looms to the point where an ancient secret must be shared and bonds reforged. Thorin, Dis, and their company must journey to find the answer to the problem that threatens to destroy everything they love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – I seriously blame the writers who incorporate dragons in their stories for this monster. I've no idea where I'm going with it so I'm as much in the dark as all of you! The title of the story is roughly translated as Warrior of the Dragon. I am relying on translation sites so I apologize for any errors.

Warnings – Alternate Universe!

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter One – Lothlórien Beginnings

Middle Earth was a land of beauty from the mountain kingdoms of the dwarrow to the forests of the elves. For the most part, the different races the Valar created lived in peace but it had not always been so. Morgoth, the Vala who had hated Ilúvatar's song, had taken various races and twisted them into abominations to help Him with His perverse desires of causing chaos and darkness.

Warriors hand chosen by the Valar had fought together to eliminate the generals chosen by the evil Vala to bring peace to the lands. While the generals had fallen, Morgoth Himself was only held captive as the means to His demise had not yet been found.

With the generals gone, Morgoth's creatures struck out occasionally at the various lands in order to cause chaos and to gain supplies for themselves. For a while, it seemed random and controllable but as the centuries passed, a pattern began to emerge and the leaders of the kingdoms eventually took notice of it as the devastation began to build.

Each kingdom sent a representative to Lothlórien so that the situation could be discussed with the members of the illustrious White Council in hopes of stopping the violence before it escalated to war once again.

And this is where our story begins…..

Thorin Oakenshield looked over at his sister, who rolled her eyes as the argument in the room continued on. The two had known that any debate would probably devolve into a verbal fight since people simply did not enjoy being told they were wrong.

According to their mother, if you put more than two royals in a room and it would become a pissing contest. The Crown Prince of Erebor was not ashamed to admit the queen was right, and he really was becoming annoyed by the tension. Sigrun and Thrain had warned them this would happen when Thorin and Dis had been asked to represent the seven dwarven clans and had cautioned them to keep their tempers as much as possible.

"I'm beginning to think we wasted our time, brother," Dis murmured in his ear.

"Agreed," he answered back quietly. "It seems they are more interested in proving who is wiser or greater than doing what is right for the people."

Thorin struggled with his patience, but his thoughts and aggravation derailed when he caught the blue eyes of one of the Istari.

"You noticed him too," Dis asked softly. "He's been watching us since we entered the room."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Not certain," the princess answered. "But I think he's got an interest in us."

"If this debacle of a meeting ends, we'll see what he wants," Thorin murmured. "Most of the time, the Istari ignore us unless there's something they need or want."

They settled into silence, listening as the arguing continued and a headache building for the prince listening to all of this. Finally, unable to allow the din to continue, Thorin rose to his feet and slammed a hand hard onto the table.

"Enough," he roared, stunning the room into silence. "We are at cross-purposes here, and nothing can be accomplished until tempers settle. I suggest we take a recess and meet tomorrow when everyone has had time to allow their ire to calm."

"Prince Thorin is correct," Lord Celeborn stated. "We have lost sight of the true issues and allowed tempers to flare. The evening meal will be served in a few hours, and we can meet again in the morning after breaking our fast."

"Thank Mahal," Dis breathed out when the room started to empty. "I was ready to break some skulls together."

Thorin didn't answer, rubbing his temples for several moments to try to ease the pounding in his head. He'd never experienced such a disaster, not even when the council was at cross-purposes as they knew better to get above a certain level when meeting with Erebor's royal family.

"Prince Thorin? Princess Dis? May I have a moment of your time?"

The prince looked up, spotting the wizard who had been watching them during the meeting.

"I fear you have us at a disadvantage, Master Wizard," he said quietly.

"I am Radagast the Brown," the wizard answered, giving a small respectful bow.

"Well met, Master Radagast," Dis replied, nodding her head politely. "You wished to speak with us?"

"I do but not here," he replied. "Too many ears unfortunately. There's a garden that sees little use at this time of day, if you both would mind joining me there?"

"Lead the way," Thorin answered, wondering what this Istar wanted with them.

Radagast led them out of the room, and the trio soon found themselves in a beautiful garden. A bird soon landed on the wizard's shoulder, chirping musically, and the Istar smiled.

"Good, we're alone. Thank you, my little friend. If you and your family would keep an eye on things and make sure we're not disturbed?"

The wren trilled in agreement, flying off to carry out the wizard's request.

"Please sit down," Radagast offered, heading to a small set of chairs. "Might as well be comfortable for this conversation. We shouldn't be disturbed here, and my friends will alert us if anyone intends on entering the garden."

"You must be the Maia chosen by Yavanna and Vána," Thorin observed, pulling his sister's chair out for her before taking his own seat.

"Not many know that, Prince Thorin," the Istar said with a wide smile. "Very good, very good."

"He may not look it, but Thorin is fond of history," Dis shared as everyone got comfortable. "Not many dwarrow will pursue such a study if it doesn't included our own race."

"That might bode well for what I must discuss with you," the taller male answered, rubbing a hand over his beard. "During your studies, have you come across any references to the dreigiau?"

"Dreigau, the word is familiar," the prince stated, trying to remember where he'd seen the term before.

"It means dragons," the wizard explained.

"I vaguely remember seeing references to them in several tomes regarding some members of the line of Durin," Thorin commented. "There wasn't too much on them, but the drawings showed creatures vastly different from the documented dragons that served Morgoth."

"They are different and for a very good reason," Radagast told them. "In truth, the dreigiau were not writtten of much by their creator's request and the children of Mahal agreed to it."

The siblings shared a glance, both baffled by the idea of their people withholding information from their own race. Curious, they looked back at the wizard.

"I think we should hear the story, Master Radagast."

"I cannot say much here, Princess Dis," he answered. "But what if I told you that there might be an answer to Middle Earth's problems to the west of the Misty Mountains?"

"If that is true, why did you seek us out and not share this during the meeting," Thorin questioned.

"Because only the dwarrow have the key to gaining the truth," Radagast told him. "Elves and humans were not meant for this answer, and I can say no more until we reach our destination. Will you come with me?"

"You know where this answer is?"

"The secret has been mine to keep for centuries, but the time for secrets between siblings is at an end. I have been sent to bring both of you to where the answer waits," the Istar shared.

"We will have to gain permission from our father," Thorin stated. "He is protective of both of us and if we do this without his blessing, I have no doubt he'll send troops after us."

"You have a company of warriors with you, correct?"

"We do," Dis replied. "Father would not hear of us traveling alone."

"I have a bird you can use to ask for permission," Radagast offered. "I have no doubt he'll answer quickly since the safety of Middle Earth hinges on our success."

The siblings looked at each other for several long moments, and Dis nodded in response to the silent question she read in her brother's eyes.

"I'll write the message," she stated, blinking when quill, inkpot, and paper were thrust towards her.

"I never know when I need to send a letter," the Istar smiled. "So I make a habit of keeping a supply of letter writing materials with me wherever I go."

"Thank you," she told him, accepting the supplies and began writing.

To His Royal Majesty

King Thrain Swiftaxe

King Under the Mountain

Father,

The meeting today went as you and Mother warned; I believe the dialogue lasted two hours before it devolved into an incredibly lengthy pissing match. Thorin was the one who finally was able to stop it so a recess could be called. Considering the comments being thrown around, I think it was only due to the no weapons in the conference room rule that kept blood from being drawn.

In truth, I believe we are wasting our time here in Lothlorien trying to come up with an answer to the problems with the other races. However, our time might not be considered a complete waste since we were sought out by the wizard, Radagast the Brown. He believes the answer to the problem lies to the west of the Misty Mountains and that it will fall on Mahal's Children to find the resolution.

Thorin and I believe him, Father, and we ask for your permission to take the company with us and go with the wizard to where this answer lies. He is the wizard chosen by our Father's wife to represent Her here on Arda, and I do not think he will mislead us.

We will wait for your response before taking action. Please give our love to Mother and remind my sons to behave for you and Mother.

Your daughter,

Dis Axedancer

Daughter of Thrain

Princess Under the Mountain

She rolled the letter up into a scroll, sealing it and set her signet to the hot wax befor handing it to Radagast.

The wizard whistled and a large bird arrived, taking the scroll and hurrying towards Erebor.

"My friend should be there in a few hours," Radagast stated. "Do you think King Thrain will allow you to come with me?"

"I think so," Thorin replied, rubbing his temples again as the headache pounded further. "Father is eager to see the problems Morgoth's abominations are causing come to an end. Dwarrow enjoy a good fight, but there have been too many innocents hurt. We are not a people who will see younglings come to harm."

"It's been happening too frequently," Dis shared. "So the sooner we can help end the threat, the better and our father wants this over and done with. The only quarrel he might have is that he and Mother will have to watch my sons for a while longer."

"Rambunctious," the wizard asked, chuckling softly when both dwarrow nodded.

"That's understating it," the prince replied. "Both enjoy causing chaos with pranks and delight in avoiding their lessons. While they will obey Grandmother, they take great pride in seeing how much they can get away with when they spend time alone with Father."

"I imagine he will have a white beard by the time we return home," the princess laughed.

"I am glad to see Mahal continuing to bless your line, and I hope and pray He continues to do so," Radagast smiled. "If the Valar are willing and luck is with us, we will have the means to ensure the little princes have a future free of conflict with Morgoth's creatures."

"Mahal willing," the siblings murmured in unison and settled themselves to wait for their father's answer.

Author's End note - Dreigiau is Welsh for dragons, and the singular form, draig, means dragon. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; like I said in the first notes, I'm not all that sure how this is going to turn out but we'll see where the journey takes us! ~ Laran


	2. History

Author's Note – I decided to give Dis a deed name since she's pretty awesome, and I felt she deserved one. While Thorin uses axes, his swordsmanship is pretty amazing and I thought Dis would be more of an ax using kind of dwarrowdam.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter Two - History

The response to the letter they'd sent their father came later that afternoon when the scroll was dropped onto Thorin's head. He grumbled, opening the scroll and read it quietly to his sister and their companion.

Thorin Oakenshield

Crown Prince of Erebor

Dis Axedancer

Princess of Erebor

To my children,

I was not surprised to hear of the collapse of the discussion into chaotic arguing; in truth, I am glad I did not go and chose you both to attend. Your mother and I commend you on keeping your tempers and advise you to continue to do the same as we sincerely believe more arguments will be forthcoming as the meeting continues.

In regards to the request you have presented me, I spoke to your mother about this and believe that following Radagast is the right thing to do. As one of the Istari, he has access to knowledge above and beyond the records in Erebor, Gondor, or the elvish libraries. If he believes he has an answer to the problem, then Erebor will aid him in his efforts whenever we can.

Both of you are instructed to leave Lothlórien with your company to follow wherever Radagast the Brown leads. Your raven and Dis's will accompany you so that you may keep in contact whenever possible; I mean it, you two, I'd better hear from you more than once every two months or there will be an army going after you. Your mother's words, not just mine, so you both had better write faithfully to keep us from worrying too much.

Dis, your sons will be watched over though I cannot vouch for my sanity or your mother's by the time you return. Both of them have decided skipping lessons in favor of raiding the kitchens is something to do thrice a week, and their tutor's patience is wearing thin. Your mother and I are contemplating other outlets to help them burn their energy so they can focus on their lessons. I've no wish to find another tutor since they have already gone through four in the last six months.

Be safe, all of you, and may Mahal guide and protect your steps.

Thrain Swiftaxe

King Under the Mountain

"Well, there's our answer," Thorin stated, glad to have permission from their father to follow the wizard. "Dis, if you'll see to our supplies, I will get our company ready to depart. Master Radagast, when do you wish to leave?"

"I will meet you near the fountain in two hours," the Istar told him. "I'll make our excuses to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn so you won't have to worry about that."

The two royals nodded, leaving the garden to carry out their tasks in the chosen time limit.

Thorin found the company loitering in the house that was theirs for the duration of their stay. Dwalin looked up, eyes narrowing for a moment as he read his cousin's body language.

"What happened," he asked, gaining the attention of the group.

"Something came up during the meeting, and we might have an alternative to the chaos the other nobles delight in lingering in," Thorin told them. "Dis and I wrote Father, who gave his permission to embark on this journey. We have two hours to pack and be ready. Dis is seeing to our supplies."

"I'll go help her," Gloin stated. "Dori, will you come with me? More hands will mean getting this done quicker."

Dori nodded, getting up and going with Gloin to find their princess. They wouldn't question the prince right now, sensing they would get the answers once they were well away from the Golden Wood.

Two hours later, the company found Radagast and Lord Celeborn waiting for them with a small group of elves behind them.

"Radagast has explained things and though he could not go into detail, it was enough for my lady wife to bestow her blessings upon your errand. I come with gifts to help on your journey. While dwarven works are masterpieces, I am sending several lengths of elvish rope along. Lembas will feed you if hunting is slim," he said, gesturing to the elves behind him. "If you should be separated from Radagast, I have maps of Eriador for you."

"You have our thanks, Lord Celeborn," Thorin replied.

The gifts were settled into packs and before long the group left Lothlórien, heading west towards the Misty Mountains. The group made good time, reaching the foothills at the base of the mountain rage at late afternoon.

"Considering the time, it would be better to make camp here and attempt the mountain crossing tomorrow. I have no desire to try to cross this in the dark," the prince stated. "Gloin, you and Oin see to the fire. The rest of you make camp."

The dwarrow and Istar scurried about, setting up the camp and gathering firewood while Bombur saw to getting the meal started. A soft word from Dis ensured that the cook knew to provide a vegetarian option for the wizard since nature fell under his protection, and she had serious doubts he would be happy eating meat.

Once the camp was set, the meal eaten and clean up handled, they simply sat around the fire and talked quietly for a few moments while enjoying their pipes. Finally, Dis looked over at the wizard.

"Can you tell us the story now about this answer you have us seeking?"

"We're protected with wards now so no one can hear," Radagast answered. "So I can share the story but mind you, nothing must be said until we know it's safe, not even in your native tongue. We have an advantage over our enemies, and we must be certain to keep that advantage."

The group nodded, understanding the need for secrecy. This story must be important if the wizard was so adamant about them not speaking of it in any language, and Thorin and Dis hoped that this would certainly be the answer to the problems building in Middle Earth.

"As you all know, Mahal created the Seven Fathers and their wives but kept them asleep because of Ilúvatar's demands that they wake only after the Eldar. That story is not entirely true as the dwarrow were not the only ones to sleep," the Istar told them. "Another race was created at the same time and had not been woken until Ilúvatar gave His permission to wake the two races.

"Many people have questioned why there were Seven Fathers and only six wives had been created by Mahal. The reason Durin was not given a dwarven wife as the others were was because Mahal and His wife had a plan to protect Middle Earth as Morgoth was already attempting to corrupt and destroy Ilúvatar's song. She created a race that had two forms at birth, and she enabled them to spiritually bond with their destined One. The dwarrow who found their One became a rhyfelwr y ddraig, warrior of the dragon."

Dis blinked, staring at the wizard for a moment.

"You mean Mahal created us to be partners with dragons?"

"He did indeed," Radagast answered. "Durin was the first, pairing with a female from Yavanna's children when they woke, and she bore him several children while in her secondary form. Some were pure dwarrow, and the rest were of their mother's race."

"Wait, wouldn't they be mixed race," Balin asked, sounding confused.

"Yavanna's magic ensured any child born of a rhyfelwr and draig was either pure dwarrow or purely one of Her children to keep the races growing," he told him. "The partnership was a beautiful thing, and Morgoth was losing in every battle they fought in. Then something terrible happened.

"Several dreigiau children were taken, and He experimented on them. The magic used changed their bodies, not allowing them to birth children or take their other form, and their natures became corrupt and evil. You know them now as the dragons used by Morgoth in the past."

Radagast took the cup of tea Dori passed him, sipping it to wet his throat before continuing again.

"In order to keep Her children safe and to limit the number of dragons Morgoth could create, Mahal and Yavanna came to a terrible decision. She sealed the magic inherit in each child, locking them into their secondary form, and then She had her Istar take them to a safe location where they would be protected from Morgoth. Mahal instructed His children to erase all explanations of the dreigiau and to focus on fighting without their partners.

"However, Nienna reassured both of them that there would come a time when the partnership between the dwarrow and Yavanna's children would be forged again and Her children could assume their true forms once more."

"You're taking us to see Yavanna's children," Thorin asked. "Do they remember their history and be willing to return to this partnership?"

"Their memories are as long as those of the dwarrow," Radagast replied. "The memory of who their Mother is, their true form, and the dwarrow who partnered with them are passed down from parent to child. Not a word is spoken so as to keep them safe; each babe is born with the memory, which is never forgotten.

"I believe they will be willing to return to the partnerships so we are heading to the Shire in hopes of at least one of you finding the draig that matches your soul. That bond, however it is formed, will unlock the magical seal Yavanna put on them and allow him or her to regain their primary form. From there, we will return to Erebor as Mahal has decreed in the dream I was given. Yavanna gave me instructions last night while I rested, and She said it was time to ensure Arda is not destroyed. She wants Her children woken to assume their proper place once more."

The dwarrow looked at each other for several long moments, processing what they had just been told. It seemed impossible, but there was a feeling that this was right. It was as if something deep inside was calling for them to press on and find completion.

"Thank you for telling us," the prince said quietly. "Hopefully, at least one of us can find their One and bond."

"That is my hope," the wizard answered. "I've no idea how the bonding process happens as that was considered part of a sacred rite between the pair so be prepared to not have answers given right away. I imagine that your presence will be a bit of a shock since they have not seen dwarrow for many, many centuries."

"As we have not seen their kind for just as long," Dis told him. "What do they call themselves now?"

"Their name for their secondary form is called Hobbits," he replied. "They are slightly smaller than dwarrow and not as heavily built. Their secondary form is somewhat misleading in regards to what lies at their hearts."

"This will be a new experience for all of us then," Balin commented.

"Yes, it will," Thorin agreed. "We should rest for tomorrow; crossing the mountains will require all of us being alert. I'll take first watch; Dwalin take second, and Nori, you'll take the last watch."

With those instructions, everyone began to bed down for the night and Thorin settled for his watch, thoughts churning in regards to the history Radagast had shared. He hoped that this mission would go well because too many people were injured or killed by Morgoth's creatures, and the prince wanted an end to the havoc the foul beasts were causing.

Author's End Notes - Now we know a bit of the back story as to why Radagast wants them to head west to Eriador. I hope you guys enjoyed this; I'm having fun working on it. Thanks for reading and please, feel free to share your thoughts on this chapter with me. See you next time! ~ Laran


	3. Meeting the Hobbits

Author's Note - I am blown away, yet again, but the amazing response from my fabulous readers. You guys are beyond awesome, and I do not know what I'd do without you. IseeFire, who this story is gifted to, has been an incredible source of inspiration with her Hobbit stories. If you've not read her works yet, do take the time to check her out on AO3. You will NOT be disappointed.

Merry Christmas and Blessed Solstice to all of you.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter Three – Meeting the Hobbits

The journey across the Misty Mountains was tense, but there had been nothing to halt their journey. Thorin had commented to his sister that the ease of the crossing was disturbing, and she had agreed as she knew that their luck was never this good. Both siblings knew all too well that a company of dwarrow often presented a far too tempting target for orcs despite the fact they were known to be good fighters. Judging from the expressions on their companions' faces, it was obvious the others were thinking the same thing.

Despite their concerns, the company made its way into Eriador without any form of trouble and soon were on the outskirts of the Shire. The group looked at each other for a moment before staring at the wizard, who looked to be lost in thought. They weren't sure which way to go as it seemed their guide had decided to come to a complete stop and didn't seem inclined to continue on.

"Good day to you," a cheery voice called, taking them by surprise.

All of the dwarrow turned to spy several people, slightly shorter than they were, watching from the low lying branches of a willow tree. It was a bit disconcerting to them to have been noticed by these individuals without the dwarrow hearing their approach.

"We're here to escort you to the thain," another speaker said, giving a small bow. "Thain Took has had us waiting for you for a few days now."

Considering the stories they'd been told, Thorin was not going to question how the hobbit leader knew they were coming, at least not yet. Since Radagast had been told to bring them here by one of the Valar, it seemed likely this thain person had been told to expect them. The prince just hoped that this was a good sign and not something to worry about.

"Thank you for your escort," he told them, giving a slight bow as he did so.

"You're most welcome," the second speaker said. "If you'll follow us please?"

The company followed the small group of hobbits through several hilly areas and into a portion of the Shire that had been named Tuckborough. From what Thorin could understand, it seemed the thain and quite a few members of his family lived here and the area had been named after a rather large clan of hobbits that bore the name Took.

As they grew close to the home of the thain, all but one of the hobbits disappeared, heading to their own homes. They didn't question it, and simply followed the hobbit to a very large hill.

"This is one of the first great smials built when the Shire was settled," their guide explained. "The Tooks have lived here for generations and will continue to do so until it becomes certain their destined Ones are not here."

"Sensible to live underground," Thorin observed. "A bit more difficult for your enemies to spot."

"Very true," the hobbit answered. "We've never lost the need to be underground so we designed our smials this way."

They were led through a round door, instructed to leave boots, outdoor clothing, and weapons in the entryway, which they did since they had no wish to be rude to their hosts. The weapons were set on a very high shelf so the children would not find them.

Once done, a woman appeared in the hallway, gently ruffling the guide's hair before addressing the group of dwarrow.

"Welcome to my home; I am Adamanta Took, wife of the thain," she introduced herself.

"Thank you for your gracious welcome, Lady Took," Thorin answered, drawing on his court training. "I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain. We have been led to the Shire by the wizard, Radagast, and were told by our guide that your husband wished to speak to us?"

"He does," she replied. "Are you the leader of this group?"

"I am, though my sister shares the responsibility with me," he said, gesturing to Dis. "This is my sister, Dis Axedancer, daughter of Thrain, King Under the Mountain."

"Once again, welcome to my home and to the Shire. My daughter will escort your companions to the parlor to rest and partake of tea and snacks while you meet with my husband," Adamanta said. "If you and Princess Dis will follow me?"

Thorin nodded, and both siblings followed the Hobbit matron as she led them through several winding hallways. The woman didn't even have to look to be able to sidestep around toys and children as they littered the wooden floors, and both dwarrow had to be careful since they didn't have her unique talent of avoidance. He'd seen Dis and their mother do this on a smaller scale, and it amazed him just how dams seemed to be able to miss tripping on things. The prince had bruised himself many times tripping over something his nephews had left on the floor.

Adamanta paused before a beautifully carved door, knocking on it. She smiled when she heard the voice call out and opened it, ushering the two dwarrow into the room.

"Love, our guests have arrived," she said to the hobbit sitting behind an ornately carved wooden desk.

The hobbit rose, kissing his wife on the cheek before approaching the brother and sister. He was a little smaller than Dis with wheaten colored curly hair that was showing strands of gray.

"Welcome to the Shire," their host greeted. "I am Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shire."

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, and this is my sister, Dis Axedancer, daughter of Thrain, King Under the Mountain," he told the male hobbit, bowing to the leader. "Thank you for your kind welcome and hospitality, Thain Took."

"You are most welcome, Prince Thorin," Gerontius replied, gesturing to some chairs in front of a fireplace.

The pair followed him, taking seats in the comfortable chairs, and watching as the thain did the same. They were offered tea and snacks by another hobbit lass, who had just come in, and the leader of the hobbits spoke once the three of them were alone.

"You made good time," Gerontius began after doctoring his tea. "I wasn't exactly certain when to expect you as the Crewyr did not tell our Cyfrinwyr to look for you until a week or so ago. They told our Cyfrinwyr that you would be leaving from Lothlórien but did not say when you and your group had left."

"We were fortunate to not run into any trouble," Thorin said. "Once Radagast told us that there was another option to aiding Middle Earth and gained our king's permission, we headed out."

"Forgive me but I would have thought you might doubt the dewin's words as we remember our dwarrow cymdeithion as being rather suspicious," the thain said, making Dis laugh softly.

"Your memories are not faulty," she told him. "As a whole, we are suspicious of others outside our race but we're very much aware of the need to fight against the darkness that's beginning to fall upon our lands. The conference we attended was not helpful for that."

"They spent most of the first meeting arguing," the prince said, shaking his head. "While I am used to seeing that when our council meets, it's rather foolhardy to allow such behavior when so many lives hang in the balance."

"Rude as well," Gerontius agreed. "Unfortunately, the gathering of any people for a meeting to discuss important things can often break down into shouting and poor behavior."

"Indeed," Dis nodded. "Which is why we were very interested in hearing what Radagast had to say. He mentioned a word that was used in several of our texts but had no translation or explanation, and that helped pull our attention to his words."

"He explained the story of our creation and why our partnership had to be dissolved for a while," the hobbit asked, looking relieved when the pair answered positively to his question. "All of you are certain this is what you want?"

"We've agreed," Thorin replied.

Gerontius looked into his tea cup for several long moments, then nodded as he collected his thoughts.

"What will happen from here is that I will call for families to hold parties so the dwarrow and hobbits can meet," he said. "We'll have to do it by family so as to help keep things from getting too large and overwhelming for your company. I'll call the family heads here and explain more of what's going on. They're aware of what our Cyfrinwyr were told but not what the plan to see about finding your dwarrow's cymdeithion. I will send runners to each family today and have the meeting tomorrow, and I will also speak to Adamanta about having the Took family gathering first so it will prove to the other families that we will follow tradition."

"How will this work," the princess asked, looking at the thain.

"Even though the magic is sealed, Crëwr Yavanna left us the ability to sense our cymdeithion. In the old days, if a dwarf did not find his cydymaith, then the parties were held so that he could be introduced to the families who have hobbits his age. If the recognition happens, then they move onto bonding. We're going to have those parties and allow all of you to meet hobbits your own age or thereabouts to see if recognition occurs. The hobbits who recognize their cydymaith will accompany you back to Erebor to hold the bonding ritual and allow them to take their original forms."

"So this is going to be a meet and greet," Dis questioned, sighing when Gerontius nodded. "Lovely, a few of our company can be rather dour and abrasive to others who are not family or close friends."

"That will not be a surprise to anyone," the thain answered. "The memories we are born with often have rather grumpy dwarrow in it; just be prepared that some of my people will snark back if they are pushed too hard. While we are polite and value manners and respectability, we are not afraid to bite back if someone tries to bite us."

"That is actually a good thing," Thorin said. "Having partners that aren't afraid to stand up to us will earn respect faster among our number."

"He's speaking the truth," the princess shared. "Dwalin is a warrior by craft and trade, and he can be gruff and abrasive to those he calls friend. The only one he isn't is his brother and me."

"That's because he's terrified of you," the prince replied, a smile curving his lips. "Any dwarf with a pebble of common sense would be."

"Formidable," Gerontius asked, chuckling at the answer he was given.

"Terrifyingly so and our mother is worse," Thorin stated. "She's going to need someone with equal strength and determination or they'll end up being in the same quarry as the rest of us."

"Much like Adamanta and my daughters," the hobbit shared. "My Belladonna is a spirited lass, and her son is very much the same way. I think Princess Dis will fit in well if she finds her cydymaith among the Tooks or Brandybucks."

The knock on the door stopped the conversation, and Adamanta popped her head in to say that dinner was nearly ready. The siblings left Gerontius to write is messages while their hostess led them to their rooms that had been assigned to them for the duration of their stay.

As he unpacked, Thorin felt hopeful that this would work out well and wondered just how long this process would take. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he did so.

"Mahal, let this go well please," he prayed to his creator. "We need something to provide hope as that is flagging due to the amount of lives lost and property damaged."

The prince straightened his attire, cleaned up, and then went to find the dining room. He would keep his hope in his maker, knowing that Mahal would not abandon them in their time of need.

Author's End Note – Okay, translating time – crewyr means creators, cyfrinwyr means mystics, dewin is wizard, cymdeithion is companions, crëwr is creator, cydymaith is companion. All translations are handled through web sites, and I do not speak Welsh so if I make mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. "Same quarry as the rest of us" is a dwarrow saying much like "being in the same boat as the rest of us." I thought it worked quite well! Thanks for reading; please take time to share your thoughts on the story because I'm anxious to know what you thought of it. See you next Wednesday! ~ Laran


	4. Finding Ones

Author's Note – I wanted to say that the characters chosen for the company with Thorin and Dis are characters created by Tolkien. I did some research and found names he had created, but I did change ages so they fall about the same age or so as Bilbo.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter Four - Finding Ones

The party the Tooks had hosted had been a merry gathering, but it had not been successful in that no hobbit had reacted to the dwarrow. A few other parties had yielded the same results, although some friendships had been formed during the gatherings. The few that fell after those first parties were successful.

Dori had found his cydymaith in Lily Brown, a red haired lass with a sweet nature that complimented the dwarf quite nicely. Nori had been drawn to Jessamine Boffin, another red haired lass but this one had a feisty temperament that had the pair bickering off and on during the times the pair met under the watchful eyes of the company and the lass's family.

Bifur had been approached by Holman Greenhand, a dark haired hobbit who was a bit older than the lasses but was kind, serious, and had a playful side to him when the situation called for it. Surprisingly, his cousins found their cymdeithion at the next party. Hamfast Gamgee, a sandy haired lad with a temperament like his cousin Holman, sought out Bofur while his sister, May Gamgee, approached Bombur. Like her brother, she had sandy hair but was more outgoing than her sibling.

Dwalin's cydymaith had been a very fiery tempered lass with dark hair named Lobelia Bracegirdle. She was not afraid of the big dwarf and often snarled back during the times they met to learn more about each other. For all that she was pleased to find her cydymaith, it was obvious she was not going to be an easy person to live with and his brother was happy because he knew Dwalin was not one to go for the meek partners.

All in all, Thorin was pleased and did what he could to ensure his dwarrow were able to spend as much time with their cymdeithion before it was time to return to Erebor. All of the hobbits who had come forward had agreed to coming with them after discussing things with the mystics who acted as the priests for these people.

There were still a few more families to meet with, and the prince had hope that the rest of his company, including himself, found their cymdeithion. He found it fascinating just how quickly his dwarrow gravitated to the hobbits who had heard the call and later found out that these hobbits were the Ones of his friends and family, which balanced everything out in his mind.

Dis asked Lobelia what it was that had drawn her to Dwalin, and the hobbit had explained that she'd heard Dwalin's soul singing to her. The song resonated in her heart and soul, and she knew that he was her cydymaith. The lass told the princess that she'd asked the cyfrinwyr about it, and they had told her that what she felt was called the cytgord. Apparently, this harmony was the signal that alerted a draig that their cydymaith was in front of them.

In some ways, he didn't quite understand it but Thorin accepted that he was facing something that was beyond what he'd been taught to handle. He was doing his best, which was what was expected of him, and he often spoke to his sister about this to find she was just at a loss about this as he was. It helped to know he wasn't the only one who was confused and a bit lost.

Today was a gathering at the smial owned by the head of the Brandybuck family. It was another sprawling underground structure, much like what the Tooks had, and he was glad there was a bit of a sense of familiarity to it.

Thorin found his sister in time to see a dark haired, blue eyed hobbit lass walk up to her and hold out her hands.

"Cydymaith," she breathed out as Dis took her hands. "I am Primula, and you are mine."

Dis smiled, blue eyes meeting blue.

"I am Dis, and you are mine," she told the lass, who smiled brilliantly.

The prince was happy for his sister. Dis's marriage had been political in nature, and he'd died protecting his eldest son while she'd been pregnant with Kili. When her time of mourning was over, she'd sworn she would not take another consort unless he or she was her One. Their parents had agreed and not allowed any pressure to be put on her to remarry, wanting her to have the happiness they shared. Knowing his sister and her tastes, he, Dwalin, and Balin had sworn that her One was female. It seemed they were right, and he was pleased.

Thorin went down another hallway, finding Balin, and the older dwarf chuckled when he spotted the smile on his cousin's face.

"Another good party," the adviser stated, sounding pleased as he spoke to his cousin.

"Indeed, it is," he answered, eyes dancing with his good mood. "Dis found her One, and we were right."

"A lass?"

Thorin nodded, still smiling in happiness for his sister.

"Indeed, Primula Brandybuck claimed my sister moments ago," he told Balin, who laughed.

"Interesting because her siblings claimed Gloin and Oin," he told Thorin, who laughed as well at the way things had worked out.

"Which ones," the prince asked, curious.

"Gloin was claimed by Amaranth Brandybuck while Asphodel Brandybuck laid a claim on Oin," Balin replied, sounding pleased.

"That's almost all the company," the dwarf lord stated, feeling so very pleased for his friends and family.

"There's still more families to meet so there's a strong chance we'll find our Ones too," the eldest son of Fundin stated.

"You know, if all of us come back with our Ones, there's a strong chance other dwarrow will want to try and see if they can find theirs," Thorin observed. "I may need to talk to the thain about that before we leave because I don't want to give away the location of the hobbits since they've been protected all this time."

"That is something to worry about," Balin agreed. "Let's hope an answer will emerge before we leave the Shire. Like you, I've no wish to put these good people at risk."

"I'll ask for guidance during my evening prayers," the prince stated. "Hopefully, Mahal will either answer me or contact one of the mystics here with an answer so we don't end up worrying about this for the rest of the time we are here."

The adviser nodded, knowing he would do the same and bring it up to the rest of the company so they would entreat their Maker for advice on how to keep the hobbits safe while allowing more of their people a chance to be happy.

"Thorin! Balin!"

Both males turned to find the princess walking towards them, holding hands with her One. The two females were looking happy and peaceful, and Thorin's heart was full of joy for them.

"Dis, you look very happy."

"I am," she answered. "This is Primula, my One. Prim, this is Balin, our cousin and Thorin's adviser. The dark haired one that I resemble is my eldest brother, Thorin."

Primula sank into a curtsy, smiling up at the slightly taller males.

"It's an honor to meet both of you," she said. "I'm so glad you came to our home today."

"As am I because my sister deserves to be happy," Thorin answered. "I hear your sisters have chosen two of my cousins so today is a day to be joyful and celebrate for finding your One is a special thing to be treasured."

The hobbit lass beamed at him, dimples appearing in her cheeks as she did so.

"Have they? I'll have to find them and congratulate them in a bit," she said. "Of course, our parents will be happy and sad at the same time. Less children underfoot but it means we'll be leaving when you do. Mama won't know what to do with herself."

"Your family is always welcome to visit in Erebor," the prince assured her. "We'll find a way to keep the Shire safe so that the comings and goings of visitors to and from Erebor won't be noticed."

"I'm sure our families would appreciate that," Primula said, leaning into Dis slightly. "I know there are other hobbits who will want to find their cymdeithion as soon as the Valar say it's safe to have more dwarrow come."

"We were discussing that before you and Dis arrived," he said, gesturing to Balin. "I will put the matter before our Maker and see what He has to say about this. Hopefully, He will give an answer to someone so we can assure your people and mine that the time will come for more dwarrow to visit here to find their Ones."

"I'll spread the word in the family to ask that question of the Green Lady as well," she promised. "Maybe we'll get an answer quicker if more of us are asking."

"Wise idea, Miss Primula," Balin said, making her smile again.

"So what other families do you have left to visit," she asked.

Balin listed a few, including one named Baggins, and the lass laughed slightly at that.

"The Bagginses are good people, but they tend to be on the more respectable side of things. I've a cousin who is a Baggins; he goes from being more Took than Baggins on some days and others, he's almost as respectable as the rest of his Baggins relations," she told them. "However, despite being a bit dull at times, they are incredibly loyal to family and if they make a promise, they will move Middle Earth to fulfill it."

"That party should be interesting then," Thorin said dryly, making both females laugh.

"The best two of the Baggins family are Drogo and Bilbo," Primula said to them. "Uncle Bungo is an excellent cook, but there are days when I wonder at Aunt Belladonna marrying him. Tooks and Bagginses are usually two families who don't intermarry because they are so wildly different from each other."

"We'll make the best of it if they get too respectable," Dis commented with a laugh.

"Oh, you'll enjoy the food. Almost every Baggins is an exceptional cook, except for Cousin Bilbo," the lass said, blushing slightly. "Uncle Bungo has said more than once he can't understand it; his other children cook very well, but Bilbo burns water when he sets the kettle on for tea."

"That sounds familiar," Thorin and Dis said in unison, making Balin laugh since he knew who they were referring to.

"Our brother, Frerin, and our mother are the same way," the princess informed Primula with a wide grin. "They're literally forbidden to be around cooking fires and stoves because they will set the kitchen on fire."

Primula's eyes widened at the thought, and she giggled.

"At least Cousin Bilbo will be happy to know that he's not alone in his plight," she told them between giggles. "Be prepared because there will be teasing about his unique inability to cook, and he always manages to outwit the one teasing every time. It's one of the reasons I don't mind the parties with the Bagginses too much if Cousin Bilbo is there. He makes it fun."

"Well, we shall see for ourselves soon enough," Thorin replied, chuckling slightly.

The thought of a hobbit who couldn't cook was rather astounding considering every family that had hosted his company had provided food that tasted incredible. It was like trying to picture a dwarf who couldn't craft at all; it simply didn't make sense at all.

He shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. As he spoke to Dis and her One, Thorin couldn't help but wonder what the next few days would bring. Hopefully, the party with the Baggins family would be as entertaining as Primula said it might be. He also hoped that he and Balin would find their Ones as well before returning home to Erebor.

Author's End Note – Translation time – cytgord means harmony, draig means dragon, cyfrinwyr means mystics, cymdeithion means companions, and cydymaith means companion in Welsh. I do not speak Welsh and am using a translation site so if I make a mistake, please let me know so I can correct it! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Also, I'm on tumblr under ladylaran so feel free to pop on and add me if you're on the site too. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll share your thoughts on the chapter. ~ Laran


	5. The Baggins' Gathering

Author's Note – Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter Five – The Baggins' Gathering

Both Thorin and Balin had no luck at the parties that followed the one at the Brandybuck smial; the party hosted by the Baggins would be the final attempt, and both of them had shared with each other that they hoped this one would render results.

It wasn't so much wanting a partner to fight with as it was finding someone to spend their lives with. Thorin and Balin admitted their loneliness at times, and they knew their siblings worried about them a great deal over the years. The pair would do their best to go through the hobbits at the party in hopes of finding the one who would end their loneliness.

With that in mind, the pair politely greeted their hosts and Thorin introduced his company and their Ones to their hosts. He knew the hobbits were known to the ones hosting this get together, but it was the polite thing to do.

"Thank you for introducing them," the hostess said. "I'm Belladonna Baggins, and this is my husband Bungo."

"Very nice to meet you," Bungo said with a smile. "Our children are around here somewhere; I haven't seen Bilbo since I chased him out of the kitchen earlier."

"You chased him with a wooden spoon," Belladonna giggled. "I wouldn't blame him for hiding."

"Yes well, I'd rather not have to renovate the kitchen again because of his helping," the hobbit said with a cross look that was close to breaking due to trying not to give in to laughter.

"Hopefully, I will get a chance to meet him," Thorin said, smiling. "I heard a bit of his problems in the kitchen; my mother and brother have the same issues and are forbidden from going into any kitchen or near any cooking fire."

"It's a rare thing for a hobbit to lack talent talent in cooking," Bungo chuckled. "Unfortunately, he inherited it from my father, Mungo, and I think my nephew may have the same fault."

Belladonna laughed, looking over the crowd as if looking for someone. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a small group of fauntlings sitting under a tree.

"I found him," she told her husband. "It seems the fauntlings are making him work for his supper again."

Bungo chuckled at that, shaking his head as his wife explained the comment she had made.

"Bilbo has a gift for storytelling," she informed Thorin. "The fauntlings adore him for it and will often corner him at parties so they can hear his stories. If Bungo and I aren't careful, he'll miss the meal entirely because he can't tell the little ones no."

"Our youngest fauntlings are to blame as well," Bungo said. "Bella, are all of our guests here?"

"Yes, love," she answered. "Everyone who received an invitation has arrived and been greeted."

"Nothing for it then," the male hobbit said, straightening his waistcoat. "I will take our son's place so he can greet our newest guests. After all, that's one of the reasons they are here and I shan't have them overlooked by our eldest."

"Have fun, dearest," the matron said with a gentle smile. "Master Thorin, would you like something to drink?"

"I would enjoy that very much," he answered, extending his arm for his hostess.

They headed to the drinks table, and Thorin could see why his sister's One was fond of the wife of the head of the Baggins family. She was vibrant, cheerful, and a bit on the mischievous side, and he didn't find himself wanting to get away at the first available opportunity like he usually did at gatherings.

As he poured her a drink, Thorin noticed Balin was talking to a dark haired hobbit with a look on his face that was eerily similar to the ones his sister and company had worn when they'd found their Ones. Belladonna noticed where his attention was focused and smiled, recognizing the one the dwarf was talking to.

"That is Drogo Baggins," she informed her guest. "He's been raised with Bilbo after his parents died when he was tiny. Fortunately, he can help Bungo in the kitchen when he needs it so Bilbo won't offer to help."

"At least he has the help and won't worry about having to renovate the kitchen once more," Thorin joked a bit, pleased for his cousin.

"Very true," Belladonna laughed, sipping her drink. "He's a good lad, solid, dependable, good sense of humor, and loyal. He'll be a good cydymaith for your friend."

"Balin is a good dwarf with similar traits," the dwarf told her. "I hope for a good partnership between them. My cousin deserves happiness in his life."

"I think everyone does," the hobbit matron answered, then beamed. "And there is my eldest."

Thorin turned, spying a hobbit approaching them. Bilbo Baggins had tawny blond hair that flowed wildly about his head, worn a little longer than his father's to his shoulders, and blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him. The dwarf's heart stuttered a moment, then pounded hard as he felt the draw towards the slightly shorter male.

The hobbit approached, looking joyful as he held his hands out to the dwarf prince.

"Cydymaith," Bilbo breathed out reverently. "I am Bilbo, and you are mine."

Thorin took his hands, feeling a jolt down his spine as they touched.

"I am Thorin, and you are mine."

The prince returned the smile he was given, joy running through his body as well as the odd jolts that seemed to run alongside the emotion. He wasn't sure what it was and would ask about it later when he had a chance. Right now, he was too focused on the hobbit in front of him.

His One had eyes the color of blue topaz, light and misleading in the color at times, and Thorin found them to be utterly beautiful. There was obvious strength in the hands holding onto his, and he realized there really wasn't a bit of him that didn't catch his attention. It was odd because he was not one to notice things like this.

"Well, looks as if you'll be coming along," a female voice interrupted, drawing their attention.

The pair looked to spy Dwalin with Lobelia, and Thorin could hear a muttered grumble from his One.

"Crewyr preserve me; I hadn't heard you'd found your cydymaith, Lobelia. Congratulations," he managed in a polite tone.

"Congratulations, Thorin," Dwalin said to his cousin, seeing the slight tension and hoping to ease it since this was a joyful time. "Balin found his One as well; I'm glad to see him looking so happy."

"As am I," the prince replied with a smile, still holding onto one of Bilbo's hands. "He definitely deserves it; I have a feeling Frerin will be giving all of us grief at some point or another."

"Aye but I've a feeling our Ones can handle him easily enough," the burly dwarf answered, making Lobelia give him a playful smirk.

"Oh we can dish out plenty if he tries anything," she said, making Bilbo laugh.

"Indeed," the male hobbit replied. "Lobelia and I snark at each other in ways that makes most people think we hate each other, but we're actually good friends. She and I are known to prank back in retaliation."

"He won't know how to handle it; there's a few others who are good at retaliation as well," Lobelia agreed. "Primula and Drogo are just as good as we are."

"Just leave the mountain standing, that's all I ask," Thorin said, shaking his head and grinning. "The less of a headache Father and I have to worry about, the better. Although, if you're as good as you say you are, you might be able to get my sister-sons under control."

The two hobbits shared a look and grinned, which didn't really reassure the prince much at all but he would wait to see just what the two would do to his overly rambunctious nephews. If they could rein them in just a bit, he and his father would be happy for it.

They couldn't discuss it further when Dis arrived, Primula with her as they held hands while making the rounds through the party to greet all of the guests.

"Thorin!"

"Dis, Primula," he greeted the two with a smile. "Dis, I would like to present Bilbo Baggins, my One. Bilbo, this is my sister, Dis Axedancer, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, Princess Under the Mountain. Before I forget, this is my cousin, Dwalin, son of Fundin, son of Farin."

Bilbo bowed politely, giving them both a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you both," he said, meeting their eyes evenly.

"It's nice to meet you as well, laddie," Dwalin answered first, returning the bow to his cousin's One. "You'll have your hands full with that one there, that's for certain."

Thorin swatted at the other dwarf's head as Dis spoke to her brother's One. She was pleased to see he had found his heart's treasure, having been worried that he would be the only one who hadn't found the companion the Valar had created for him. The changes in Thorin were already noticeable, and it made her feel so much joy.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Baggins," she began.

"Please, call me Bilbo," the male hobbit insisted. "We're to be family, and I'm not one for formalities when it comes to kin."

"Please call me Dis," the princess said, smiling at him. "I'm glad you and Thorin found each other. I was beginning to worry since this is the last gathering before we have to return to Erebor. It would have broken my heart to see him returning without someone."

Bilbo's smile was gentle as he replied in a soft voice.

"Sometimes, the better things are worth waiting for. I wasn't sure I'd find my cydymaith among the dwarrow either, but I knew I wasn't meant for a hobbit. I'm glad Papa pulled me away from the fauntlings because I might have missed feeling the cytgord."

"I'm glad he did too," she informed him, taking advantage of her brother's distraction as he spoke to Dwalin and Balin, who had just approached. "Truthfully, Thorin works incredibly hard with our father to see to the safety and well-being of our people as well as the people we call our allies. There are times my mother and I have to intervene in order to ensure the two get enough time to rest."

The hobbit knew what she was getting at and was quick to relieve her fears. He could understand her worries and would do his best to help his cydymaith with whatever he could. It was a bit daunting to know he was to be bonded to the Crown Prince of Erebor. As a simple hobbit, he wasn't exactly trained to work with politics and the like.

"I will do my best to help him with the work as much as I can," he assured her. "I will need help because while I am well educated, I have not been taught to handle what will be required of me as his cydymaith."

"Mother and I will teach you what will be expected of you as his consort and how to handle everything," Dis promised in a soothing voice. "The biggest responsibility is keeping him balanced, supporting him when he needs it. Mother tells me often that she finds it to be the largest task she faces is keeping Father from becoming overworked and stressed out. If he can't find time to relax, the family and mountain suffers for it."

"That I can do," Bilbo said quietly, sneaking a peek to make sure Thorin was still talking to his cousins. "Hobbits know comfort better than most; it's the rest of it that worries me."

"You'd be a fool not to worry," the princess said. "I'm glad you aren't one. As I said, when the opportunity reveals itself, we'll start training you on the responsibilities you have now as Crown Prince Consort and what you will have to take on as Prince Consort Under the Mountain."

The hobbit nodded, relieved by the knowledge he had help in regards to learning everything, but the idea of being consort to a king was rather frightening. In truth, as nervous as he was about regaining his draig form, he was considerably more nervous about helping to rule a kingdom!

Author's End Note – Translation time – cydymaith is companion, crewyr is creators (valar), cytgord is harmony, and draig is dragon. I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you so much for taking the time to do so. Please leave a note to tell me what your thoughts on this story are! ~ Laran


End file.
